A Date to Dance
by FFXFan13
Summary: Gold and Yellow attend the school dance they and there friends have been planning, but Yellow seems to have second thoughts. Ambershipping.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places featured in this story.

Theme: Valentines

Shipping: Amber

* * *

Yellow de Viridian grove could only release a sigh as she stood in the wide corridor. She nervously looked around. The corridor was full of people who were dressed elegantly is either tux and gown, one by one they entered through a big wooden door that was engraved rather beautifully in her opinion. She stared at her companion who stood beside her, he remained strangely calm.

_I knew I shouldn't have come to this party! Ugh, why did I listen to Blue? I'm gonna make my self look so stupid._ "What's wrong?" a sudden voice knocked her from her own mind. She looked up to face her companion.

"Uh… Gold, can we just go back?" her amber eyes met his own piercing golden gaze. She smiled nervously when Gold just looked her straight in the eyes, his eyes betraying none of his thoughts.

"Yellow, this is a party we spent months planning. How could one of us not come to a party we planned?" Gold said with his usual mischievous voice.

"Ugh, well I'll go back by myself then. Bye Gold! Have fun!" She almost turned around to go before Gold's hand grabbed her softly and pulled her close to him.

"I won't let you. After all, we were told to come with… a date." Gold pointed out.

Yellow frowned, "Uh… are you sure Gold? Why don't you ask Crys?"

Gold let out a sigh, "I've not really got that kind of relation with her."

Yellow's eyes narrowed, "And I don't really think I have that kind of relationship with you either."

Gold raised an eyebrow; he didn't expect the words that came out of the usually shy girl beside him. He really wanted to smile, but he hid it well.

"Why do you hate parties?" Gold couldn't handle his curiosity now.

"Uh… I just… I don't really enjoy parties. And dancing… I'm gonna make myself look like an idiot." Yellow's cheeks turned to red as she told Gold her biggest fear.

Gold raised an eyebrow, "Hmm… you've come with the right person then." Gold looked straight to the doors that separated them from the ball room; they could hear music starting to play inside.

Yellow's eyes widened, her jaw dropped, "Gold, you can dance??!!" she would have screamed as if she didn't remember where she was now.

"Surprised? You've mistaken me then, Yellow." Gold glanced at Yellow who was still in shock. Tonight, Yellow wore a white sleeveless gown that made her more… angelic. A black ribbon tied around her waist. Her silky blond hair was not tied up in a ponytail as she usually had it, but she had let her hair down and wore some strange flower in her hair. _For someone who really hates party, she really has the look…_Gold realized that his heart was beginning to beat faster now.

"Gold?" Yellow suddenly called to him, breaking his trance.

"Huh? What?" Gold blinked with surprise.

She smiled gracefully, "Have I told you that you look good in a tux?" she said shyly and her cheeks slightly went red.

Gold blinked again, "And have I told you that you look gorgeous tonight?" he couldn't believe the words that had just come out of his own mouth.

Yellow giggled and smiled widely, "I'll take that as a compliment, Mr. Casanova."

Gold extended his hand to Yellow, "Well, are you coming are not? We're late now."

Hesitantly but a smile on her face, Yellow took Gold's hand and felt warmth surround her body. "Fine then, let's go."

* * *

It was the biggest ball room that Yellow and Gold had ever seen. The ceiling was painted in some kind of renaissance style and there was a huge luxurious chandelier in the centre of the ceiling. Yellow couldn't believe their school had been able to rent a place like this.

There was a lot of people there, filled with kids, both male and female. The girls, they were decked out in ball gowns and jewellery, their looks enhanced by the accessories. The boys, neat and tidy, dressed in tuxedos and shiny shoes. Yellow gasped, she really couldn't believe this. _Crap, I'm dead now. Dancing with all these people around? _Yellow sweat-dropped, could she really trust Gold?

"Are they really all from our school?" Yellow asked. While it was true there school was quite large, there was no way it could possibly contain this many people, right?

Gold was quick to respond. "Well, there are a couple of kids who brought their girlfriends or boyfriends and most of the others are friends from other schools people have brought with them"

Yellow sighed; she placed her hand on her forehead. _It could be worse_.

Gold really, really wanted to laugh, but he held it in check. "Don't worry; you got me with you, so they won't have any reason to laugh." He let a grin slip out.

Yellow let out a big sigh, "Soon they will."

"Is there anything left in your head except from dancing?" Gold gave Yellow a questioning glance.

"Yes, home." Answered Yellow quickly, she felt rather uneasy about this.

They kept silent and did nothing except watch the people around them dance to the soft music.

Yellow stared at Gold suspiciously, hands nervously playing with the hem of her gown. Gold stared back at her, eye brow raised.

"I know I'm not your ideal date, but could you at least make do?" Yellow tilted her head, a rather confused expression making its way onto her face.

And then, the nightmare came. The orchestra started playing a slow waltz. Everyone started to dance. Yellow gulped. _Oh god…_

Gently, Gold took Yellow's hand. He bowed down and kissed her hand slightly. Yellow cheeks burned, surprised by Gold's sudden behaviour.

"May I have this dance?" Gold asked and he smiled a bit. He stared into Yellow's eyes. The girl tried hard to avoid Gold's gaze. Gold gently pulled Yellow into the middle of the ballroom. Yellow stiffened. _What now?_

"Just relax. Leave it to me." Gold whispered and Yellow noticed his warm breath on her ear.

Gold placed his hand on Yellow's waist and held her other hand gently. He started to sway their bodies. At start, they moved awkwardly but after a while they could simply flow gently. Yellow was surprised; she had never expected she could move that way. She smiled and quickly she began feel happier than before.

Gold, on the other hand, was starting to feel uneasy because his heart has started to beat faster and faster. What was wrong with him? He had danced with plenty of girls before, both when he was learning and at other various parties the school had held. What made Yellow any different?

Yellow looked up… _Huh?_ "Gold… are you blushing?"

Gold blinked, "What? N-No." He avoided Yellow's gaze. Gold felt heat rise up to his cheeks.

Yellow raised her eyebrows as she giggled, "I never thought you were so shy around girls, Gold."

"No… It's just…" He almost complained when his voice froze in his throat. _You're the only girl that can give me pause._

* * *

Ok, I wrote this fic for kanmurisan and 623yukihikari326 over on MangaFox, so if you don't like it, go complain to them. Also, to make a point: I hate Valentines Day, If I could have gotten away with it, I would have ignored it.


End file.
